


The Sea And The Night Sky

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela loved the smell of the sea just as much as Merrill loved to feel the sand between her toes.</p>
<p>Merrill and Isabela go swimming; some short and summery, Modern AU-ish fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea And The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my folders, I probably wrote this ages ago. Decided to post it nonetheless since it has been too long since I posted any Merribela stuff... I hope you like it and have a nice summer eyeryone!

Isabela loved the smell of the sea just as much as Merrill loved to feel the sand between her toes. Both of them were happy at the beach. But only if they were together. 

When Merrill went there alone she would always miss Isabela like mad as soon as she saw the sea and for Isabela it was nearly the same: She couldn’t spend time by the sea- her true love- without thinking about her other, maybe even greater one. But today they were together and so everything was fine.

The beach was small and totally unknown. It was kind of a secret place for Merrill and Isabela because nobody would go there but them.

Isabela and Merrill had been watching the sunset together and now it was already dark. The summer air was still warm and it was a gentle evening. The girls were sitting in the sand, one leaning against the other and they were so close that it wasn’t possible to determine where one ended and where the other one begun. Just like the sea and the night sky which were melting into each other at the horizon. 

Isabela and Merrill had been quiet for a while now. There was no need in talking, being together was enough. Only the waves were whispering.

Suddenly Isabela got up. 

“What is wrong, Isabela?” Merrill asked. 

“Nothing, Kitten. I just had the greatest idea ever, you know?” Isabela answered and when she smiled her white teeth gleamed in the moonlight. “Let’s go swimming!” she added proudly. 

“Now?” Merrill asked disbelievingly, “I haven’t got my swimsuit with me and…” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Isabela said with a suggestive smile and started to take off her shirt, “We can go in our underwear. 

“Isabela, you can’t just… You know... Not here. I mean…” Merrill tried to stop her, but she couldn’t keep Isabela’s clothes from landing in the sand. 

“It’s fine. We are all alone here. Come on, Kitten, don’t be boring,” Isabela stated and started walking towards the dark water in her underwear. 

“F…fine,” Merrill said and was about to take off her clothes as well when she noticed that Isabela had stopped to watch her undress. 

“Don’t look,” Merrill commanded, her whole face turning red. 

Isabela laughed. “I know how you look naked, Kitten. No need to be shy,” she said, grinning, “But okay, I won’t look. I promise.” She turned around and went into the water. 

Merrill placed her clothes beside Isabela’s. She looked down at herself only to notice that her striped bra didn’t match her flowered panties. 

“Oh you are such a mess, Merrill…” she whispered to herself. 

Her confused underwear didn’t matter though. Isabela had even told her once that she thought of it as cute. 

Merrill sighed and when she heard Isabela laughing and shouting and splashing around in the water a smile appeared on her face. Although it was really dark already she could still see her girlfriend because the moon was shining bright. 

“Alright, no need to be shy, Merrill…” she told herself while walking towards the sea. 

When a wave swapped over Merrill’s toes she squeaked because although the air was warm the water was still a little cold. 

Still she went on and when the waves finally reached her waist, Isabela was there to drag her into a hug. She was still laughing and Merrill was happy because it had been quite a while since she had seen her that lively. 

Isabela sprinkled some water in Merrill’s direction which made her giggle. 

“You are too cute, Kitten,” Isabela stated and reached out to stroke the elf’s cheek. 

When Isabela kissed her, Merrill tasted the salt on the other girl’s lips. Merrill started to shiver, not only because of the cold water. 

“Are you cold?” Isabela asked. Merrill didn’t answer. Although she was in fact cold she didn’t want to leave yet. 

“This was indeed the greatest idea ever, Isabela,” she said instead and leaned forward to kiss the other girl again.


End file.
